Whispers
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Eight song-fics about Ichigo Kurosaki and stuff that happens to him. Rated for sexual scenes, violence, and a good blood-spill.


**A/N- okay, uhh, this is that song thing where you get your iPod, and click on shuffle, and random songs come up... you're supposed to write a fic for each of the random songs. Uhh, I don't know where the title came from, I guess it's just that my favourite song is Whispers in the Dark-Skillet.**

**I chose eight songs, and all of the fics are about Ichigo Kurosaki in some way. BEWARE!!!! I was mean to him in a couple of the song fics, so... yeah just don't hate me.**

**Now...**

**Title- Whispers**

**Summary- See above^**

**Rating- M for adult situations**

**Anime/Manga-Bleach-Ichigo/??**

**Extra- I hate most of these. I'll tell you which ones I don't hate at the end. ^-^**

Whispers

Skater Boy- Avril Lavigne

Ichigo and Rukia were at a highschool reunion, when Rukia saw one of Ichigo's old crushes just as he was about to get up on stage and perform. She watched the large-breasted red-head as the show progressed. Her large brown eyes moved from Ichigo to Orohime, and back.  
Ichigo was watching her, and didn't seem to even see the show was over, Ichigo came down off of the stage and hugged Rukia tightly; picking her right up off of the ground.

"Hello Ichigo." a soft voice said from behind them.

Ichigo turned, his smile fading, "Orohime?"

"Yes, I came back for you." she said

"You're too late double D." Rukia said. "This man's mine. Go find your own." her arm tightened around Ichigo's waist, and his smile returned. He gave a small wave, then the two of them left Orohime standing alone in the middle of the crowd.

In Your Arms- The Last Goodnight

Ichigo looked down into Toshiro`s face as the smaller boy slept peacefully in his arms. He really didn`t want to leave, but morning was on it`s way and he didn`t want to get the young captain in trouble. He wished he could read the younger boy`s mind as said boy moaned , and softly smiled, but he couldn't, He woke the smaller boy gently, and immediately wished that he could stay in those arms forever as Toshiro's dark eyes opened, and a smile spread over the usually stoic face.

"I have to go now Toshiro." Ichigo said softly. "But remember, I belong here in your arms, and that I will never really leave you."

Toshiro nodded, and pressed his lips to Ichigo's in a tender and loving kiss. "I love you." he said as the older boy pulled away from him.

"I love you too." Ichigo said as he jumped out of the window.

Rusted From The Rain- Billy Talent

Ichigo sloshed through the rain as he walked on the roof of the school. He knew his day couldn't have gotten any worse. First he'd been raped and beaten; then when he'd told the only person he'd ever loved, they left him. He'd gotten detention for being late to school because no one believes a liar, even if they're telling the truth.

He'd spent the entire day alone, and he'd finally had enough and had come up here to the roof. He looked up as he neared the edge. The last thing he ever saw was stormy grey clouds, and the sidewalk rising to meet him.

The sun finally shone softly on that bleak day making the blood-stained concrete look almost like it was rusted metal. A few dry papers from Ichigo's binder floated on the soft breeze, as if nothing was wrong, like this was just another normal day.

Thunder Rolls- Garth Brooks

Ichigo waited by the window, waiting or his lover Renji to get home. The rain fell heavily and Ichigo feared that something may have happened to him. A while later Renji's truck pulled into the driveway, and Ichigo rushed outside to pull the red-head into his arms. The water soaked them quickly, but even through the wind and rain, a perfume blew into Ichigo's sences-a woman's perfume-.

Renji looked down at him, and saw anger flashing in his defiant amber eyes. Renji was caught and he knew it. He let go of Ichigo, and got back into the truck. He knew that his stuff would be on the lawn by tomorrow and he'd drop by to get it before he left town.

Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects

Ichigo had a secret, a dirty and bad secret that could get him in a lot of trouble. This secret was the thirteen year old shinigami captain Toshito Hitsugaya, and their obsession over bondage.

Ichigo was currently straddaling the younger boy who's hands and feet were tied to the bedposts, and he was gagged and blindfolded. Ichigo moved down a bit, and pushed the head of his cock into Toshiro's already prepared enterance. The smaller boy cried out, and trieds to arch his back as Ichigo pushed all the way into him. The orange-haired teen hissed and pushedon Toshiro's stomach to make him lay flat.

Ichigo laughed silently as he thought. Everyone on the outside thought that he was straight, he even had a girlfriend with whom he had sex. But not even she-with her double D cup- could measure up to this naughty secret.

Addicted- Simple Plan

Ichigo couldn't help but think about the girl that had stolen-and broken- his heart. He was still so addicted to her that it hurt. He wanted to forget her, but he wanted and needed her. She`d left him, not the other way around, and now he was obsessed with her. He needed her, he still loved her, or so he thought. He'd tried to move on. He'd tried to make her happy, and gave her everything she could want, but she left. She was a heart-breaker, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Bring Me To Life- Evanescence

He helped Ichigo forget what had happened long ago. His large frame, and tall stature made the ginger feel safe. I guess you could say that Ichigo was Barbie, and the other was... well... Ken. Kenny to be precise. Ever since he'd nearly killed Ichigo once, Kenpachi felt that it was his responsibility to 'take care' of the ginger. That didn't mean that he had to fall in love with him, but he did.

He not only felt a mutual attraction to the smaller-not to mention much younger- male, he also wanted him for other more important reasons. Ichigo had been depressed, and even suicidal after what Renji had done to him, and Kenpachi took it on himself to help the ginger out. Still he'd never planned to fall for the substitute Shinigami.

Valentines Day- Linkin Park

It had been raining on that fateful day. Ichigo watched from a distance as one of his friends was committed to her grave. He'd been too late to save Kuchiki Rukia, and she'd been killed-Prosecuted-. The ropes creaks, and the wood casket thumped to the bottom of the grave. The casket was a blood-red mahogany that Ichigo had picked out himself.

He looked at his watch, not because he was in a hurry to go, but because he wanted to see what day it really was. 02/14/10- February, 14, 2010. 'Valentines.' he thought. He shivered as the wind blew against him, and he turned to leave. Now he knew what it was really like to be alone.


End file.
